An electrophotographic image forming apparatus using an intermediate transfer method in order to print a scanned image from a document is widely known. When documents need to be scanned from inside a binder, the binder needs to be opened (locking mechanism disengaged) and the documents first need to be manually removed from the binder, placed onto the transfer or processing unit of the apparatus, and then placed back in the binder in the correct order. This is a timely, tedious, insecure, and error prone process, particularly when involving large volumes of documents and/or sensitive documents.
The present disclosure has been made in light of the above problems associated with the manual process. The present disclosure, for example, automates the process so that a document can be printed or scanned without having to manually remove the document from the binder.